Shade
}} was the first "VIP only hero" who was obtainable by non-VIP players through a quest line during his debut. He is the 68th Hero in the game. How to Use this Hero Skill Breakdown Uses in PVP Shade is easily one of the most used heros in PvP both for attack and defense teams. He is usually teamed up with other dark heroes due to the synergy provided by . However you may encounter him also in very different team setups, because of his strong tactical capabilites mainly provided by and Attacking Team A very strong and often used tactic with Shade in an attacking team depends on providing him extra energy, so that his is available from the first turn on. Also a fast hero, Shade can be a key player to counter many defense teams. For example, if a defending team relies on a taunting hero (e.g. ), Shade can steal the buff rightaway, effectively making himself the "Tank" in your team while mitigating all damage received to the enemy tank. In another scenario, Shade is often used to counter based Beast teams. In that case will help to remove a Phoenix Feather from a beast to remove the corpse rightaway (e.g. if teamed up with ). Also his can be used to remove the corpses of fallen enemies, to keep them from beeing resurrected. There are several ways of how to provide Shade with that mentioned extra energy to make him an even more usefull PvP hero. If you team him up with the passive trait will provide enough energy to have Shade's ready in the first round. However, since is currently not considered to be a very good PvP hero, the most effective way is to provide Shade with a Rune that provides additional Energy. These types of runes are not very common and cannot be crafted. They are usually only available at special events and should be a top priority for ambitious PvP players, as they open up many new tactical possibilities for a lot of PvP setups. Counters Countering Shade in a PvP relies mainly on trying to debuff/purge his and buffs and removing him from the field possibly in the first round, because in the second round he will probably or someone of your own team and make the fight much more unpredictable.. can safely purge those anoying buffs and heavily burn Shade with his while dealing extra damage because of his trait. indeed is a strong counter against defending Shade players. Also, if attacking with Shade one should take extra care when facing this Monster. is known to be a heavy hitter and indeed can oneshot almost any Shade with his even if is active. If you are facing an enemy Shade using Agnon will almost guarantee that you can remove Shade in the first round. It is very hard to try to prevent 's first move because of his strong starting defense buffed by . as well can dispose Shade because of his trait, however it is harder to keep him alive until his first move, as compared with . When Shade defends My Dungeon he posseses dead attackers first at all in round 3. If there is no fallen attacker but a dead ally then will possess that ally. The attacking player can use this behavior in their favour. Notes and Tips is immune to Possession like all Spirits and Constructs. Like Shade is 100% immune to be but only has little chance (6%) to resist the debuffs and . For (unknown) reasons Shade's starts with some extra energy but not fully powered (see ). With a Festive Rune (+1 energy) or with on the team Shade can get energy from and have his battle-ready. This counters literally all start-dungeon-with-taunt Tanks or enemies with Tank Runes, as long as the enemy does not have purge effects. Festive Runes intentionally do not work in The Tower of Pwnage. For the same reason Shade's also has no extra energy there. 's ability is powerful if you are having trouble with enemy freezes because it makes Shade and all his Dark allies . Gallery Shade is totally Epic.jpg|Shade is totally Epic! Shade the Dark Spirit.jpg|Shade the Dark Spirit unnamed (1).jpg|Easter Egg Shade Death IMG-0209.PNG|Shade Second Ascension Shade Spirit Link.jpg|Shade's Spirit Link in action Category:Magical